A Lesson on Aftercare
by Sien13
Summary: New to the Dom and Sub relationships, Dean and Castiel are still learning the proper ways to care for one another out of scene.
:D

The night was just beginning and already it was off to a wild start.

It felt like it had been ages since they first initiated the scene, but it honestly couldn't have been more than an hour; one just tended to lose track of time when they got wrapped up in these things, though it wasn't like they had been doing a whole lot, just a bit of teasing and easing into things. Dean could already see that he had tuckered out his poor sub a bit from their activities, Castiel still panting softly and looking up at him expectantly from the floor, his lips spit-slick and little red marks dotting his slender neck and collarbone.

Dean was always sure to mark his claim. This was his, after all.

Reaching down with a smug smile, Dean linked two fingers through the metal ring on the front of Castiel's collar, gently tugging him forward with enough force to coerce him to come without words. He hadn't said a whole lot to him since the beginning and didn't intend to break the silence until it was necessary. There was something strong about the quiet between them, an understanding built off years of trust and knowing one another before these kinds of things. Castiel came over to him, kneeling between his legs and tilting his head in that subtle, questioning way of his.

Fuck, he thought as he leaned down to kiss him roughly once more, he's so fucking cute.

Once he'd thoroughly fucked over his partner's nearly-leveled breathing again, Dean leaned back up and began unbuttoning his pants. He'd shed the suit jacket a long while ago, but the rest of the clothes stayed to keep character; and if he was honest, there was something powerful about being dressed when he ordered a naked and exposed Castiel around.

Dark blue eyes tracked his movements with the utmost interest, a tongue darting out to quickly wet kiss-bitten lips—Dean nearly groaned at the sight. Castiel looked so gorgeous when he was all ruffled and disheveled as he was, exhausted yet eager and with this edge of need that he often didn't show to a single person. Here was this previously powerful man kneeling in front of him, totally at his mercy. And Dean fucking loved it.

He shimmied down his pants and boxers just enough to free his erection, sighing at the relief. His clothes had long ago become a bit too constricting and this was just nice freedom. He didn't even have to lead Castiel, his sub just picking up with what he knew he was intended to do. Dean kept his fingers latched loosely in the front of the collar as he sat up a little more, resting his hands on his thighs and leaning in to teasingly press his lips against his length, eyes never straying from his own.

Dean found himself absolutely mesmerized by Castiel as he worked to please him, teasing him with his tongue and lips until it was frustrating—and only then did he actually take him into his mouth, going at an achingly slow pace. He wanted more, but Dean wasn't cruel; he didn't want to choke the guy. While he may have been into some kinky shit, asphyxiation wasn't part of that list. His head dropped back a bit and he closed his eyes, lifting his other hand to thread his fingers into Castiel's unruly hair, giving a gentle tug and relishing the pleased hum that followed.

"Just like that, Cas," he praised softly, stroking his fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. Castiel was a good boy, but sometimes he was also a little bit of a devil, teasing him so nicely. It drove Dean wild. He couldn't resist looking back down at him, taking in the filthy, gorgeous sight: his cheeks were flushed and his eyes practically blown black with lust, his movements fluid despite the fact that he was trembling like a leaf. He was still mostly dressed...if wearing a garter and pantry set could really count as that. It wasn't hard to see that his body was already straining against it, and—oh, was that a hand?

Dean huffed and pulled Castiel back off his dick by his hair, clicking his tongue when he was met with a slightly confused look. "No touching," he reminded sharply, and immediately he could see Castiel's colour drain a little. He opened his mouth as if to apologize but said nothing. What could he say? He'd disobeyed and they both knew what that meant. "Get up."

His partner scrabbled to his feet in front of him and Dean immediately grabbed him, pushing him against the closest wall and pressing himself as close as he could get, slotting his knee between Castiel's thighs and leaning in to bite his neck. He heard him gasp, felt him shudder, and he couldn't help but grin wickedly, snaking a hand down between their bodies to palm his erection. "Well, someone's eager, huh?" he purred, slipping his fingers just ended the edge of the lace so he could toy with him. Cool hands found their way to his shoulders, thin fingers gripping tightly; he was already pretty on edge, or else he wouldn't have been reaching for him. "So eager, Cas. Tell me what you want, then, little angel."

For an angel—ex-angel, whatever—Castiel had some pretty dirty little desires.

"Y-you," he stammered vaguely after a moment, knocking his head back against the wall. Of course Dean understood what he wanted and knew what he needed, but could he give him that so easily? Well, of course not.

"Be specific," Dean ordered with a growl, biting his shoulder a little harder to serve as a warning. Castiel moaned, the sound going straight to his groin and doing the already impatient dom no favours. "Castiel. Tell me, or I will force it out of you."

Castiel swallowed and looked down at Dean when he reached up to pull his chin down, silently demanding his proper attention. He looked so debauched and needy, fuck, it was hard for him to keep his head straight.

"M-making love. I want you to—to make love to me."

A sly smile crept back over his lips; that was what he wanted, was it?

"Good, good," he purred, pressing a soft kiss over his bite marks and moving up to trace his jawline, still rubbing teasing circles over the head of Castiel's dick. "You know, sweetheart...I'd like that too, but you weren't very good earlier, were you?"

A soft whimper escaped the other man. "No."

"No what?"

"No—sir."

Dean rewarded him with a brief kiss and removed his hands, sliding them up to rest on his slender hips, just above the lace garter. "I think I'm much more inclined to skip the love and just fuck you so hard you'll feel it next week." His sub trembled at his words and Dean rubbed his thumbs into his skin, catching his bottom lip between his teeth in a gentle tease. "Mm, you want that?"

Castiel nodded jerkily, shifting forward ever so slightly against Dean's knee. "P-please," he begged, his voice that mix of roughly sexy and thinly desperate that he so loved hearing. It was something reserved only for him; nobody else got to see any of the things they did behind closed doors. "I've been bad, Dean—please, p-punish me."

He could do that.

"Bed, now," he ordered, stepping back and pulling him from the wall. The other man quickly stumbled to the bed and climbed onto it, pausing a moment before lowering himself into a presenting position, his face tucked against his arms. It was a beautiful sight. Dean snatched the bottle of lube from the dresser and moved to the edge of the bed behind him, reaching out to drag his fingers along the dip of his spine, scowling when his progress was impeded by the nice garments he'd dressed himself up in. As nice as they were, they really had to go.

He slowly wiggled them down his thighs, taking in how he nervously fidgeted under his touch—the reason for which he quickly discovered. "Oh, look at this," he breathed, hooking his fingers around the little white gem and giving it a teasing tug. Castiel moaned, quivering, and it only gave Dean ideas. A wicked little smile ran over his lips as he pushed the plug back in, angling it just so it'd nudge where he was most sensitive. "Someone was a little eager, hmm? You just couldn't wait, could you?"

Dean settled a mercilessly teasing pace with the toy, smoothing his other hand up Castiel's back as he worked it in and out, in and out. The other man shuddered beneath him, audibly panting but letting no other sounds slip—well, except for that soft little moan, but he'd let that one go tonight. He was feeling generous.

Normally Castiel had the stamina of a seasoned partner, someone who had been in the ropes for months or even years, but tonight he was slipping rather quickly. In his defence, he had been waiting a decent bit of time, and Dean had to admit he had been a well behaved boy. "Cas," he whispered, nipping his ear, "what do you want, sweetheart?"

Castiel curled his fingers into the sheets and glanced back at Dean over his shoulder, and his look alone was enough to tell him precisely what it was he wanted—and at this point really just needed. His eyes wandered a little more south and he licked his lips, his expression just one of pure desire that had Dean a little more than interested. There was just one soft little plea, a tiny, "Please," and that was as much as he could take.

Dean pulled Castiel up and rather roughly flipped him over onto his back, letting him flop back against the mess of pillows and quickly scooting himself closer. He had to slide his pretty lace the rest of the way off one of his legs so he could situate himself better between them, standing up on his knees so he could undress himself a little better, undoing his shirt so it hung out of the way and shimmying his pants down so they weren't in his way anymore. He didn't need to totally strip down, so he wouldn't waste that kind of time.

He eased out Castiel's plug, his partner biting his lip and immediately gripping his forearms for stability, and carefully dropped it aside for later, reaching for the bottle he'd brought over earlier and quickly pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers. While rough was alright and even kind of welcome between them, seriously hurting his sub was not and he was going to take a moment to make sure he was ready to handle this. Dean hiked his legs up over his shoulders to give himself room and slipped his fingers into him, resting his head against his calf and rubbing his thigh to soothe him.

Because of the plug he didn't have to do much of anything; this was really just to make sure everything was good and slick so it wasn't uncomfortable. He poured a little more lube into his palm and tossed the bottle aside, taking his own dick in his hand and giving a couple smooth strokes before wiping his hand clean on the towel he always kept around for these nights so he didn't make a total mess…yet. Dean leaned over Castiel a little and braced his hands on either side of him, grinning coyly and shifting against him.

It never failed to amaze him just how warm and yielding Castiel's body was to him, and just like every other time, he needed a second to collect himself—but only a brief little period, because his body's needs were a little too strong to be ignored any longer. Dean pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, quickly easing into a steady rhythm.

Castiel moaned and reached for him, his fingers clinging to his arms, but Dean was having none of that. He snagged his wrists and forced his arms up, pinning them together above his head with one hand and using his other to tug off his tie. It was a little bit of a challenge since he was moving and half out of his mind, but Dean managed to get them tied together snugly and held them in place, ignoring his partner's little struggles.

"Just like this," he growled softly, leaning down and crashing his lips to his in a hungry kiss. "This is _just_ how I want you."

A soft whimper was his only response and he soon hushed it by busying his mouth with his own, grinding into him hard and fast and swallowing every single moan that tried to escape. All this, the lewd sounds and sweet taste, the electric feeling, it was all his. _Castiel_ was his, the one part of his life he would never have to give up or share. He could be endlessly selfish and it was perfectly alright.

It wasn't long before Dean was chasing his orgasm, the warmth and tension coiling deep in his gut and his body aching with a pure need, and it was then that he leaned back to fully admire Castiel, his skin glistening with a sheen of sweat and his blue eyes hooded, parted lips spit slick and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He was a disheveled mess of beauty and lust and it was the absolute best thing he had seen in so very long.

"Come for me," he breathed permissively, angling his thrusts a little better. He didn't have to tell him twice. Castiel clenched up around him and came with a muted cry, arching his back and dropping his head back onto the pillows. The sight alone was the push Dean needed and he quickly followed after him, his pace stuttering and slowing to lazy, sated movements.

Panting, Dean allowed himself just a moment to gather his wits before sliding out of him, releasing his wrists and sitting back. His partner didn't as much as move, just falling lax on the mattress and huffing ever so softly. The exhaustion was evident on every single bit of him, but their night was nowhere near done. He needed him to hold out a little longer.

He carefully slid Castiel's legs down from his shoulders and leaned back into reach for his wrists, gently pulling his arms down and undoing the tie. The skin underneath was reddened and tender from the friction; Dean lifted each wrist to his lips in turn, pressing a few feather-light kisses on the inside. "You did so well tonight," he murmured, a smile touching his lips. He reached up then to carefully unfasten the collar, sliding it off and setting it aside, caressing Castiel's cheek. "So well, sweetheart. Can you hold on for just a second longer?"

Castiel gave a weak nod and watched tiredly as Dean climbed off the bed, quickly dipping into their bathroom to get a wet towel. He took a second to get himself back in order too, cleaning up and redressing a bit, before returning to the bed, sitting lightly on the side and reaching over to start taking care of Castiel. He was sure to keep his touches soft and chaste, especially in more sensitive places. This wasn't a substitute for a proper bath, but for the moment it was the best they were going to get. He didn't think he'd be moving his lover anytime soon.

Once he had him mostly cleaned up he scooted further onto the bed, drawing him to his side. Castiel made a soft sound and curled into him, burying his face against his chest and curling his fingers loosely into his shirt. "You were amazing," Dean breathed, smoothing his hand down his back in hopes to soothe his trembling. It'd been a bit of a rough scene, but he really had handled himself wonderfully out there. "Absolutely amazing, Cas. I'm so proud of you…."

He trailed off with more whispered praises, holding him close in his arms and petting his sides, his back, his hair. It was only when Castiel started to fall asleep that he shifted them around, wrapping him up snugly in the fuzzy blanket they kept on the bed for chilly nights and tucking him into their mess of pillows. He sat by him and stroked his fingers through his hair until soft snoring drifted up from the disheveled mess, and then he finally pulled himself away and moved to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs over the side and sighing.

 _I was too rough,_ he thought now that his mind was clear, regret tugging at his heart. He hadn't paid it too much attention when it happened, but there were bruises littering Castiel's body now, bruises _he_ put there, and he'd seen the tears threateningly building in the corners of his eyes when he first pulled him close. It was the nature of what they did, but he felt awful for doing it sometimes. His partner trusted him with everything he was and that was the highest honour; to not give him his absolute best was a sin.

He shouldn't have hurt him. It'd been enjoyed, he as certain of that, but he had nevertheless been very rough and commanding with him. He'd even tied up his hands and that wasn't something they'd plotted out for the scene. _Damnit, what if I actually hurt him? I wasn't careful enough. I shouldn't have handled him so roughly. He'd delicate, I know he is…. Man, I messed up._ Dean sighed heavily, looking down at his hands.

 _I'm a bad Dom, aren'_ _t I?_

Dean was startled from his thoughts by the warm body that pressed itself to his back and the blanket-clad arms that wrapped around his shoulders, glancing back as best he could to see Castiel nuzzling against his shoulder. "Cas…?"

"I love you," came the slurred, muffled response, Castiel's voice giving away just how drained he really was. He sounded half-asleep.

"I—I love you too, babe. Why are you awake?" he asked, lifting his hands to rest them over his. He was a pleasant warmth against him.

There was a soft sigh. "Y'know, I really enjoyed tonight," Castiel mumbled, again surprising him. That came out of nowhere; could he tell what he was thinking? "It was _great._ You're a really, really good partner."

"I…Cas…."

"Like, the best." Castiel kissed his neck, then playfully nipped his ear, making him shudder ever so lightly. "Mm, you take such good care of me all the time, never too rough or nothin'. So why don't you come to bed? I wanna snuggle with my perfect man."

Dean blushed and smiled despite himself, squeezing his hands. "You read me so well," he sighed, resting his head back against him. "I knew I married you for a reason."

Castiel gave a little laugh, pulling him back and coaxing him down under some blankets. They curled together, content, and Dean pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead. "It's for the snuggles," his lover whispered, voice already heavy with the drag of sleep. It was all so simple, but even just this made him feel so much better.

"Yeah, definitely for the snuggles…dork."

"Nerd."

Dean snorted softly and gave him a gentle squeeze, closing his eyes and nuzzling against his hair. He loved him with everything he was. Never in a million years could he have picked a better person to spend his life with.


End file.
